Many people experience pain in the shoulders, arms, back and/or neck due to poor posture—often from being hunched over working at computers (or indeed from genetic history). In addition to the pain—which can spread e.g., to elbows, wrists, and hands if not treated, people can suffer limited and stiff arm movement and deteriorating posture. Sufferers who may be at added risk are those with osteoporosis and women due to the weight of their breasts. These sufferers sometimes frequent chiropractors, massage therapists, physical therapists, and other practitioners to alleviate their pain and improve their movement. Sufferers also often resort to pain medication and muscle relaxers.
One method of attempting to relieve these sufferers is by “taping”—applying adhesive tape to the affected areas. However, such taping irritates skin and is designed only to help the patient “remember” to stand/sit up straight. There remains a need for a support brace that will offer real relief and will also be comfortable to wear for extended periods of time. There remains a need for a brace that will support the straightening of the spine as well as the pulling the shoulders back. Further, this support brace should be adjustable to fit wearers of various shapes and sizes but also so that the wearer can loosen or tighten the brace while wearing it throughout the day.